1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car curtain, particularly to a car curtain which is cuttable to fit into a given window, is of simple structure and easy to use.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional car curtains are curtains having two rails, heat insulating paper or electrostatic curtains. As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional car curtain with two rails 1a, 1b has curtain material of a shape that fits in a car window. Gliding pieces 2a, 2b, . . . 21a, 21b, 21c, . . . are attached to the curtain material for gliding on the two rails 1a, 1b. The arc-like or slanted shape of the car curtain, however, does not allow to fold it up, so the car window is always covered. Car curtains with two rails are fit in windows with converging upper and lower edges by using elastic material. On the end where the distance between the upper and lower edges is large, a large force is exerted on the gliding pieces, such that the gliding pieces eventually are at risk to break. When the curtain is moved aside, to the end where the distance between the upper and lower edges is small, wrinkles in the curtain give an ugly appearance. For assembling the curtain, many gliding pieces have to be attached, complicating the production of the curtain. The rails 1a, 1b are fixed on the car window by double-sided adhesive tape. Adhesive tape, however, does not withstand the elastic force of stretched curtain material or high temperatures, so will eventually become loose, and it is hard to remove. Furthermore, a conventional car curtain does not fit exactly the shape of a given car window, so bad-looking gaps between the curtain and the window edges remain.
Heat insulating paper may be cut to the shape of the car window and glued thereto, but is hard to remove and has little effect. Electrostatic curtains are cuttable to any desired large shape, but are expensive to produce, cannot be stored and lose their adhesiveness after some time. Heat insulating paper and electrostatic curtains are not connected to the present invention and are cited here as a reference only.